Laxus x Depressed Reader Battle Scars
by peppyliz97
Summary: (Y/n) has depression. What will happen when she joins the fairy tail guild?


Just one day. That's all she prayed for was one day. The day she could stand up to the monster that was her father. She was sick and tired of being beaten by a drunkard of a father. That's why she'd left. She wanted to find a place where she felt at home. Somewhere that would take her, even if she was considered a weakling to the outside world.

Depression had cause her so much suffering. Even after finding the fairy tail guild, seeing how much of a family they were and joining it did nothing. It wasn't until a few weeks after joining the guild that the (h/c) haired girl found something, though it was more a someone than a something, to help her cope with the self-destructive thoughts that ran through her head at every moment of the day. This person was none other than Laxus Drayer. Fairy Tail's Lightning dragon slayer.

At first the blonde didn't really care for the newer member. She was just another pathetic waste of space to him. The two constantly fought, vocally on most occasions and every now and then it would escalate into a full blown fight that would eventually become a brawl between the entire guild. A few weeks after they had met Makarov had become tired of the two mage's antics and sent them on a quest which inevitably forced the two to bond. Neither of them talked at the beginning, both constantly thinking of things to say to the other but opting to keep quiet to get the job done quickly.

The first night, though, changed their hateful relationship. As (Y/n) had been sleeping, memories had popped up and caused the girl to scream and wake up, waking up the large brute beside her as well. He had asked about what had happened and found out what the girl had been keeping from the entire guild. He hugged the girl as she cried and mentally promised to protect her from what had been plaguing her mind. He had also verbally promised her that he would be there to talk to whenever she needed it.

They had finished the job rather quickly and were walking home when (Y/n) had started to become sleepy. Of course the dragon slayer had notice rather quickly. He stopped her, squatted down n front of her and told her to get on. The girl complied and quickly got on the male's back and fell asleep knowing that as long as she had the large blonde with her, her fears would be calmed and she would be OK.

The day the two returned from their mission surprised everyone except Mirajane and Erza. The two women had figured that (Y/n) and laxus would eventually learn to get along. It took the rest of the guild a few days to accept that the two were friends. A months after returning from the bonding mission Laxus had taken a solo mission, promising (Y/n) that he would be back quickly, though it had been weeks since then and (Y/n) was slowly losing her battle against the evil thoughts, and eventually she had lost.

Crying had become an outlet for her and she promptly stopped eating. Her frame had become smaller than it had been when she joined the guild. She had also stopped going to the guild in fear that she would be laughed at or pitied, and nothing to her was worse than being pitied. She was strong mentally, except when it came to the depression, and would always want to do things herself when she knew that she could do them alone, and even when (Y/n) had trouble doing something she wouldn't ask anyone just to prove to herself that she could do it.

The mission had taken quite a bit longer than Laxus had expected and he couldn't wait to get back to the guild, especially to see (Y/n). He knew that he had been away for too long and she would more than likely be thinking things that he couldn't fathom. When he arrived in Magnolia he rushed to the guild hall and when he arrived there he quickly scanned for the (h/c)_ hair that he had grown to love.

Now it was true that when he had originally promised (Y/n) that he would be there for her that her that he'd meant it in a friendship sort of way, but now he thought of it as something more. He wanted to protect her from everything that he could, though it would be hard for him to let her go on missions without him he would allow it.

When he couldn't find (Y/n) he asked Mira is she knew where (Y/n) was but her answer completely terrified him. She had told him that she hadn't shown up in a while and before the tall women could reassure the girl Laxus rushed out of the guild. He ran through the streets of Magnolia to the apartment that he had become very accustomed to visiting and with a quick knock he realized that the girl wouldn't be answering any time soon.

Laxus reached for the door knob and jiggled it only to find that the door was open so he quickly entered, calling out that he was entering, and called out her name. When he didn't get a response his heart rate spiked even further than it had when Mira had told him that he hadn't seen (Y/n) in a while, but it calmed slightly when her heard sobs coming from what he had known to he her room. When he opened the door what he saw broke his heart. he saw (Y/n) laying on be bed, clutching a pillow to her chest and crying into the thing like it was her last life line. The girl wore a hoodie that looked to be 3 sizes bigger than what she needed. Her figure was smaller and paler and it made her look like she'd been starving herself, which she had but at the time Laxus could only assume as much.

Laxus rushed over to the crying girl and held her, rocking her gently like a mother would a distraught child. Once (Y/n) had quieted down she began telling Laxus her thoughts. All of them since he had left on the solo mission. Once she'd finished Laxus brought her into a hug. One that he had hopes would reassure her, which it had. The two stayed like that for a while. The only talk was about getting the girl some food to which her stomach growled , seemingly agreeing on the idea.

After (Y/n) had fallen asleep Laxus pulled her closer and laid back on the bed. He was happy the he had been there before she could do any permanent damage and just before he followed (Y/n) into a peaceful dreamland he uttered on thing to the sleeping girl, knowing that she couldn't hear him.

"Don't worry (Y/n), I'll always be there for you no matter what, because I love you."

'I love you too Laxus.'


End file.
